


Day Two: Werefox

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: werefox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Day two of werehog month!
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 10
Collections: Werehog_Month_2020





	Day Two: Werefox

It had been a while since Tails had used the Chaos Emeralds, but maybe this was why. 

He was over-confident. He went after Eggman. He’d lost their power and fallen to the Earth, which was currently in pieces, which was also his fault. 

He should’ve called Sonic.

Tails looked up and -- something wasn’t right here. He tried to take in his surroundings but realized he wasn’t alone. A small creature -- it shouldn’t be so small compared to him -- was on the ground, unconscious. It had wings. Tails would have to make sure they weren’t damaged, shouldn’t he? His hands -- there was something wrong with them, but Tails couldn’t worry about that now when someone was hurt -- scoped together under the creature, which seemed to be waking finally.

It opened its eyes blearily only to scream when it took in Tails’ appearance. That was new. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Tails asked, trying to hide the fear he felt at the sound of his own voice. “You aren’t hurt are anything, right?”

The creature seemed as surprised as Tails at the sound of his voice. “No, I’m ok, Mr. Monster-Kid.” 

“ ‘Mr. Monster-Kid’?” Tails asked, noting how  _ monstrous  _ his voice sounded, even to his own ears. A growing claw of energy within his gut burst forth with the rising of the sun and he felt like himself once again. Short.

He really needed to call Sonic.


End file.
